


Baby Worries

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione is pregnant with her boyfriend Bruce's baby. But he's been pretty distant as of late, so Hermione is worried he is going to leave her.





	Baby Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo 2018,   
> Square: I1 - Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Hermione sighed as she sat in the waiting room in the Maternity Ward of St Jude’s Hospital for Magical Maladies. She was waiting for her first baby scan and had hoped her boyfriend Bruce would be joining her. But sadly since his initial excitement over the news he had been really distant hadn’t even acknowledged her comment about the appointment being today. She was getting worried that Bruce was going to leave her.

“Hermione Granger,” a blonde haired middle-aged nurse called from beside the reception desk, “Would you like to come through?”

Hermione stood on shaky legs and moved towards the nurse who was smiling at her.

***

Hermione stood in the sparkly clean elevator staring at the picture of her ultrasound scan, a huge smile on her face as she watched the baby’s heartbeat. She couldn’t wait to show this to Pepper, whom she was going to ask to be Godmother.  She also hoped that maybe this would get Bruce a bit more excited about the baby being born.  As the doors of the elevator opened, Hermione stepped out into the large lounge.

“What the...?” Hermione shouted in shock, the lounge was covered in boxes and other packaging materials. There were also pools of paint in different parts of the lounge.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK,” Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs, “BRUCE BANNER, get your arses in the lounge right now!!”

Both men came rushing into the lounge, covered in paint.

“Hermio-,” Tony started.

“Mia, my-,” Bruce spluttered at the same time.

“What is going on?” Hermione asked her hands on her hips as she glared at the two men, “Am I going to have to call Pepper?”

Tony blanched at the threat, “Don’t call Pepper, please Hermione don’t call Pepper, we weren’t expecting you home so soon and got caught doing some –OOW!”

Tony was cut off as Bruce elbowed him.

“Some what?” Hermione raised her eyebrows as she queried the men before her.

“Nothing for you to worry about Mia dear,” Bruce replied his voice soft and calm as he approached his girlfriend and pulled her in for a hug, “How was your day?”

Hermione shook him off, “You don’t even remember where I went do you?” she cried, “Seriously Bruce?”

Bruce looked at her questioningly, all he remembered was Hermione muttering something about an appointment this morning when she left but he’d been a bit distracted with what he and Tony had been planning.

“Uggg,” Hermione cried, “Here take this,” Hermione shoved the ultra scan picture into Bruce’s hands and then she stepped away from him and walked back to the elevator tears falling down her face.

***

Bruce could only stare at Hermione’s retreating figure, as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong.

“What you got there?” Tony asked as he came and stood next to Bruce.

Bruce looks at the piece of paper that Hermione had given him and he stared at the black and white image before him.

The elevator doors pinged and both men looked up to see Pepper Potts stood before them her arms crossed and an angry look on her face, “Why did Hermione just run past me in floods of tears?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce stuttered, “ One minute she was asking about the mess and then I asked her how her day was and then she gave me this,” Bruce handed Pepper the image that Hermione had given him.

“Is this the baby scan?” Pepper asked a smile on her face, as she looked at the image, “Hermione told me that in the magical world the pictures show the heartbeat.”

“Baby Scan?” Bruce asked, “That was today?”

“Yeah, Hermione mentioned it as we were having breakfast this morning,” Pepper reminded the men.

“That must have been the appointment she was on about,” Tony commented, “Shit no wonder she was upset.”

“I missed the baby scan,” Bruce spluttered solemnly, “Fuck no wonder she’s pissed at me.”

“I think it is also a culmination of things as well,” Pepper informed Bruce, a sad smile on her face, “You’ve been awfully distant as of late and Hermione is worried you are going to leave her.”

Bruce looked aghast at her words, “I love Hermione, I would never leave her.”

“You need to go after her,” Pepper reached out and touched Bruce’s hand in a comforting manner, “You need to tell her what you and Tony have been working on, part of her is also worried that you don’t want this baby.”

Bruce looked at Pepper and nodded, “Ok, I need to finish...”

“Bruce,” Tony interrupted his friend, “I can finish the room, there is only a little bit left to do now anyway, you go find Hermione and bring her back.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Bruce murmured before he made his way over to the elevator.

***

Bruce made his way to New York Harbour, knowing that this was where Hermione was likely to be. She found watching seafarers and dock workers calming, she once told him that her Grandfather used to work in a harbour in England and she had used to go in with him to watch the cruise boats sail at weekends. 

After about half an hour of searching, dark clouds now hanging in the twilight sky,  he found her perched on the wall, a grey blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her eyes glistened with tears and her face was puffy. He felt like a jerk, in fact, he felt more like a monster at this moment that he ever did as the Hulk.

“Hermione,” he whispered as he approached her sobbing form, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She shifted away from him as he sat down on the wall next to her, not saying a word.  

“Hermione,” he tried again moving closer.

“I don’t want to hear it Bruce,” Hermione cried, “I don’t understand what could be more important than coming to the baby scan.”

“I’ve been working on something with Tony,” Bruce tried explaining, he wasn’t ready to tell Hermione just what he had been doing yet, “Hermione I honestly had...”

“Why is spending time with Tony more important than our baby?” Hermione asked, “Do you even want this baby?”

“Of course I want this baby,” Bruce replied aghast, “I want nothing more than to have this child with you.”

“Then why, why aren’t you being there for me?” Hermione sobbed, “I go to bed and lay awake until the early hours waiting for you to come and join me, and then when I wake up you aren’t there either. You’ve not been to one appointment with me since we found out we were expecting, you’ve not...”

“I know,” Bruce wrapped his arms around Hermione, “I am so sorry, but I’ve been busy working on something that I forgot all these details, but I promise I won’t miss another one.”

“What about this thing you are working on?” Hermione asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“It’s nearly finished,” Bruce answered, “Come home and I will show you.”

“Ok,” Hermione nodded, just as rain droplets came splashing down.

Waving her wand Hermione apparated both Bruce and herself back to the tower.

Landing in the lounge with a pop, Hermione and Bruce were met with the sight of Tony and Pepper in the midst of a heated snogging session.

“Umm, Tony,” Bruce muttered, feeling a tad awkward as his friend's hands were, well he didn’t want to think about where.

“Go away Jarvis,” Tony murmured, before realising that the voice wasn’t British nor had it referred to him as Mr Stark.

“Tony,” Pepper cried in shock that her friends had caught her in such a position, “we have company.”

“I gathered,” Tony grunted annoyed at the interruption.

“Sorry,” Hermione replied, her cheeks bright red, “It started to rain and I didn’t want to get wet on the way back.”

“You could have apparated somewhere...” Tony grumbled before Pepper interrupted him.

“Oh shh, Tony, we shouldn’t have been...”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione repeated, “I wasn’t thinking.”

Tony went to make a retort but stopped himself, Bruce and Pepper were both giving him glares and Tony thought back to last week when he had made a comment which wouldn’t have normally upset the strong witch, but as she was pregnant she had well become very upset and Pepper had made him sleep on the couch for two nights. He was better keeping his mouth shut.

“I’m so glad you are ok Mia,” Pepper pulled her friend in for a hug.

“Me too,” Tony agreed before catching Bruce’s eye and nodding.

“Come, Hermione, I need to show you something,” Bruce addressed his girlfriend.

“Is the secret thing that has kept you from me?” Hermione asked.

Bruce nodded and led Hermione up the stairs and in the direction of his secret project.  Opening the door he let Hermione into the room and smiled as her eyes lit up.

“Is this?” Hermione smiled as she looked around the cream decorated room, with a baby basin, changing table and several other necessities they would need when the baby was born in shock.

“Yes, me and Tony have been working on the nursery for several weeks now,” Bruce spoke as he pulled Hermione close, “I wanted it to be perfect and got so distracted working on it and keeping it from you that well I forgot about the other things.”

“Oh Bruce,” Hermione replied, happy tears in her eyes, “I love it, it’s wonderful.”

“I love you,” Bruce murmured into Hermione’s hair, “and I cannot wait for our baby to be born.”

“So what do you think?” Tony asked as he entered the room followed by Pepper.

“It amazing,” Hermione smiled, “Thank for helping him, Tony.”

“It’s no problem,” Tony winked at her.

“Whilst we have you both here, there is something we would like to ask you both,” Hermione stated, “We were wondering if you would like to be Godparents?”

Pepper squealed and run forwards pulling Hermione in for a hug, “Oh Mia I would love too!”

Tony was in shock, “Um are you sure?”

“Of course,” Bruce replied, “You are my best friend, and I trust you with my child’s life.”

“In that case, I would be honoured,” Tony shook Bruce’s hand, “I guess it gives me an excuse to spoil the kid rotten.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
